


Sun and Moon

by seungminnie_bby



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, canada bros, cute boyssss, stan the boyz, stream No Air
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungminnie_bby/pseuds/seungminnie_bby
Summary: Kevin Moon grew up in Canada his whole life. But, due to circumstances, he has to move to South Korea. He meets new friends and makes new memories. But, he starts to feel homesick. Only one person makes him feel at home, but Kevin doesn't know who that person is yet...





	1. The Best Thing I Ever Had

“Kevin, come on! Talk to me, please.”

“…”

“Oh, Kevin…”

Kevin sat in the passenger’s seat of his father’s car as they drove through Korea. He looked out of the window, Beyoncé’s “Ave Maria” blaring in his ears as he sat in silence. His father tried talking to him, but gave up after Kevin ignored him for the nth time that hour. He kept his eyes on the road as they drove.

Kevin Moon was 16 years old. He had black hair that was shaved at the sides. Usually, his hair was styled into a quiff of sorts, but today, his hair was messy, unstyled, and had flopped over the shaved sides. There were pimples sprouting on his chin and his glasses had slid down on his greasy nose. He wore a huge black and white striped hoodie and had a baggy tracksuit pants on. He wore timberlands over fluffy white socks. Kevin didn’t care how he looked; he dressed for himself and no one else.

Kevin was born in Vancouver, Canada, and lived there his whole life. Until now. His mother and father had just divorced, and Kevin had to move to South Korea with his father. He didn’t want to leave Canada; all those friends, memories, good times, they were all gone. Kevin was very sad but didn’t let the emotions get to him.

Kevin’s dad stopped outside a very fancy mansion-like house. He got out and walked up to the front while Kevin took out one headphone. He paused Beyoncé and rubbed his tired eyes. He watched he dad fumble with something outside the door and Kevin had to laugh. His dad was trying to find something while outside someone’s fancy house.

Before Kevin knew what was happening, his dad had opened the door to the mansion and had walked in. Kevin jumped out of the car with his backpack and closed the car door behind him. He tripped over the curb that the car was parked beside and he fell flat on his face. He dropped his phone beside him, and, when he picked it up, the screen had cracked. He glasses flew off and landed in front of him, and he whacked his head into the ground, all while making the ugliest screech humanly possible. He looked up at the house and saw a woman in the house next door glaring out at him. She closed the blinds as soon as Kevin looked up. He sighed as he ran into the house, closing the front door behind him.

The house looked like your average house on the inside, except it had more rooms, more room space, fancier absolutely everything, and Kevin was pretty sure he just moved into a mansion. He went upstairs and claimed a room at the back of the house as his own. He had to wait to go on a trip to buy furniture, so he had to make do with a sofa bed that sat lonely in the corner of the room. There was a window that faced a window on the neighbour’s house, and of course, Kevin had to snoop. He looked into the window and he spot a boy walking around through silk curtains. He looked like he was dancing to something. Eventually, Kevin gave up watching this boy dance, and sat down on his sofa bed.

 

After an uncomfortable night of sleeping on a sofa bed, Kevin and his dad went to Ikea in Goyang to buy furniture. Kevin was blown away by how big the Ikea was here compared to the ones in Canada. He picked himself out a desk, a bed, a dresser, and some random stuff to go in his room. They bought them and were going to get them delivered (as there were well over 20 items that wouldn’t fit into Kevin’s father’s tiny car). They bought doughnuts and ate them on the way home.

Within the first week, Kevin’s room was already put together. He ordered posters and stuff online to hang up in his room. He got posters of Beyoncé (duh), Drake, Justin Timberlake, Got7 (Mark was his bias), and Sam Kim (he likes his kind of music when it comes to K-pop). He was happy with the way his room looked.

As soon as he finished putting up the last photocard of Mark from Got7, the doorbell rang. Kevin went downstairs and opened the door. There stood a couple and a boy around his age in suits. The man had a box with burgundy ribbon wrapped around it, and the woman had a basket with all sorts of delicacies inside.

“Hello, are you the head of the household?” the woman asked in Korean. Kevin looked at her with confusion. He stood there with his mouth open, as if trying to say something.

“Ann…young...hasey-yo?” Kevin looked at the couple. They looked at each other as if to ask each other what he said. The other boy kicked a stone that was on the ground. Thankfully, Kevin’s dad ran up behind him and started to talk to the family. He welcomed in the couple as Kevin slid back upstairs to avoid interaction. He heard them talking in English downstairs, and he slapped his forehead in embarrassment; he could’ve just spoken in English to them. He opened his phone to try distract himself.

 

“Thank you for bringing the gifts over, they’re wonderful!”

“Oh, it’s nothing, Mr. Moon. We wanted to welcome you into the neighbourhood with a good first impression. I didn’t want us to be enemies before we even interacted!” The woman replied, taking a biscuit from a small plate Mr. Moon had out on the kitchen table.

“Say, your house is fantastic.” The man looked around the kitchen while he took a sip of wine. The son scratched a bit of dirt off of his pants while he sat awkwardly.

“Your son can go upstairs to my son if he wants. I’m sure they’d get on great with each other.” Mr. Moon took a sip of wine and motioned towards the boy sitting at the table. He looked up, his face bright red.

“Ah yes, that’s a wonderful idea. Go make some friends with your neighbour, Jakey.” The boy’s mother rubbed him on the shoulder. He awkwardly stood up and started to leave the room.

“Kev’s room is the one with the Beyoncé poster on the door. He’ll be in there.” Mr. Moon called from a mouthful of biscuits. “Jakey” left the room and went upstairs slowly. He saw the Beyoncé poster and knocked. The door opened by itself, and Jakey went in. There was no one in the room, and Jakey felt like turning around and leaving. The window was open, and he saw his room through the window.

He walked over to the window and looked out at his room. He could see his posters through the silk curtain. Faint Beyoncé was playing from below him. Jakey looked out of the window and saw someone sitting on the extension roof below listening to Beyoncé while drawing. He smiled faintly.

“Y’know, if you plan on leaving the gathering, at least let us know.” He called out in Korean. The boy jumped, almost falling off the roof. He paused his music and turned around. He stood up and was just a little bit below Jakey. He piled his stuff up onto the windowsill and climbed back up. Jakey had walked back into the room to let the boy have room to get back in. He turned around and looked at the room while the boy climbed in.

“You scared me, man. At least let me know you were in my room.” The boy rolled onto the floor while exclaiming in English. “Who are you to be in my room?”

“Who are you to leave your door and window open when you have people over?” Jakey sassed back in fluent English. The boy rolled his eyes while his face turned a faint shade of pink.

“Kevin Moon. I actually live here; this is my room if you weren’t aware.”

“So _you're_ the one that’s been staring at me recently through the window.” Jakey pointed out. Kevin choked on his spit.

“Wait that was _you_?” Jacob nodded. “You could _see me_?!”

“It’s kind of hard not to when you're basically hanging out of the window staring at me.” Jakey raised his eyebrows and smiled. Kevin went red with embarrassment and covered his face with his hands.

“Who even are you?!” Kevin yelled through his hands.

“Bae Joonyoung.” he replied.

“…in English please?”

“Jacob Bae. I’m 17 if you care, and I’d prefer it if you didn’t call me Joonyoung, please and thank you.” He responded. Kevin felt his cheeks redden. Jacob turned around and looked at the posters on Kevin’s walls. “You like Sam Kim?”

“He’s-he’s a good singer. I like his genre of Korean pop.” Kevin responded, sitting on his bed. Jacob giggled. Kevin went red again “What?!”

“Just call it K-pop.” Jacob turned back around and looked at the desk. There was an open sketchpad on the desk. Jacob picked it up and read it.

“Wait no, put that down- oh my god.” Kevin stood up and raced for the table, but it was too late. Jacob had read the drawing and smiled.

“Ariana Grande?” Jacob turned to Kevin and held up the pad. Kevin took his hands away from his face and nodded. Jacob looked back at the drawing and smiled. “It’s good. Really good. I like it. Ariana’s cool, too.”

Kevin felt his cheeks redden. All of a sudden, there was a yell from downstairs.

“Jakey sweetie! Come on, we’re leaving!”

Jacob rolled his eyes after hearing the voice of his father. He turned his head in Kevin’s direction.

“If you wanna talk again, just get my attention through my window.” He smiled, before leaving Kevin’s room. He turned quickly. “Bye, Kevin.” He closed the bedroom door, and Kevin rushed to his bedroom window. He could just about see the front of the house. He saw the side of Jacob’s head as he turned a corner, entering his house. Kevin smiled and grabbed his drawing things. He climbed outside onto the extension roof and resumed his drawing. He played Sam Kim while he drew, swirling his pen across the page in extravagant lettering.

Kevin was an avid art student back in Canada. He used to upload his artwork to a Twitter account that he has long since abandoned. He was thinking of starting anew, creating a new Twitter account. He had a private SnapChat and Instagram that only his close friends from Canada knew about. He deactivated those accounts when he moved to Korea. Kevin was thinking of starting over, like he was “restarting” his life, by making new social media accounts. He could upload his art and pictures of himself and his friends (if he ever made friends, that is). Before he could think anymore, the song he was listening to ended, and a new Sam Kim song started playing.

“Hey, Moon boy!”

Kevin looked up and saw Jacob hanging from his bedroom window.

“Sup, Jake Bae.”

“I was just about to shower and go do homework. I wanted to say hi before today ended.” Jacob smiled. Kevin smiled back at him and said goodbye. Jacob left Kevin alone once again, sitting on the extension roof, listening to Sam Kim while writing and drawing. He sighed when the song he was listening to ended.

 _I’m glad we moved_ , Kevin thought. _I think I’m gonna have good memories here._


	2. School Life

Kevin rushed into the school, fearing he was late. He looked around, trying to make sense of where he was.

“You okay?” a voice asked him in Korean. Kevin turned around and looked at the source of the voice. A boy about his age stood there. He had ginger, slightly wavy hair, and dark brown eyes. His uniform was neat and he had gauges in his ears. He was tan and he looked at Kevin with confusion.

“Hi, umm…sorry, I don’t know where I'm supposed to go.” Kevin responded in English. The boy nodded.

“What’s your name?” he asked in English this time, much to Kevin's relief.

“Kevin Moon.”

“How old are you?” he asked again.

“16. Why?”

“You're in my class now. Come on, we’re gonna be late.” The boy raised an eyebrow when he talked, and he started walking away. Kevin didn’t know what to do for a moment, but ran after the boy. He followed him to a classroom upstairs. “Do you speak Korean?” the boy asked.

Kevin shook his head. “No, not yet.”

“Okay. Well, from this day on I will be Eric Sohn, your personal translator.” The boy introduced himself. “I will translate what the teacher is saying into English for you, and I’ll translate whatever you’re saying into Korean for them. I don’t mind, seriously.” Eric smiled up at Kevin. Kevin nodded, thanking Eric.

“What subjects do you do?” Kevin asked.

“Korean, business, biology, religion, social studies, French, P.E, world history, music, and…art.” Eric smiled. Kevin cheered in his head that he could do art here in Korea. “You’ll be in all of my classes, don’t get sick of me.” He joked.

They reached their first class, world history, just as Eric finished speaking. They went in, and the two boys went up to the teacher. Eric explained Kevin's situation, and the teacher greeted him. The two went and sat at the back of the class.

The class was fun; they learned about the Cold War, and how it affected Korea in the Korean War they had. Kevin found it interesting learning about the Cold War from the perspective of Korea versus the perspective of Canada he learned about. Eric was very helpful all class, translating everything the teacher and classmates said for Kevin. He found the gesture too sweet.

At lunch, Eric brought Kevin to the locker blocks. Kevin put his books into Eric's locker and followed him to the cafeteria. Eric brought him over to a table with what looked like a thousand boys sitting at it. Eric cleared his throat. All of the boys looked up.

“My boys, meet my new boy, Kevin Moon. He’s foreign so he can’t speak Korean. At all.” He said in Korean. Eric turned to Kevin and spoke in English. “Kev, these are my boys. Let me introduce you to them.

“The boy with the pink hair is Choi Chanhee, the one with blue hair is Ju Haknyeon, the one with grey in the front of his hair is Kim Sunwoo, and the one beside him is Lee Juyeon.

“The boy with the black mullet is Heo Hyunjoon, the one beside him is Ji Changmin. The one with the grey-ashy hair is Lee Jaehyun, the one with black hair exposing his forehead is Kim Younghoon, and the one beside him is Lee Sangyeon.” Eric smiled and sat down, patting a space beside him for Kevin to sit down.

Kevin sat down in between Eric and the blue haired boy, Ju Haknyeon. He took out a lunchbox from his bag and opened it, revealing Kevin’s lunch for the day; salmon and eel sushi and onigiri on a bed of white rice. He also took out metal chopsticks and began to pick at the rice. Eric was talking to someone across the table, so Kevin was awkwardly eating rice.

“Excuse me?” a small voice said in English. Kevin turned beside him to see Haknyeon smiling at him. Kevin bowed his head. “What is that?” Haknyeon pointed to the eel sushi.

“This is eel sushi. My dad makes me fresh sushi every morning to snack away on throughout the day.” Kevin responded. Haknyeon was still smiling. His smile was contagious, as Kevin found himself smiling too.

“Is it…nice?” Haknyeon asked. Kevin smiled at how cute his English was.

“It is. Do you wanna try?” Kevin offered a piece of sushi to the blue haired boy. Haknyeon nodded cutely and picked up a piece with his own chopsticks. He plopped it in his mouth and opened his eyes in amazement. “Wah! This is…so good! Your dad makes…good food.” Haknyeon nodded.

“What are you eating?” Kevin asked, pointing at Haknyeon’s lunch.

“Tteokbokki and kimchi. Want to try?” he offered food to Kevin, who nodded and pushed his lunchbox lid over so Haknyeon could put the food somewhere. He gave Kevin a piece of kimchi and two rice cakes. Kevin picked up the kimchi and some rice (as Haknyeon had suggested) and put the food in his mouth. He started fanning his mouth and taking deep breaths.

“God, that’s spicy.” He muttered to himself. Kevin’s eyes started watering and he took a sip of water.

“I pity him if he thinks kimchi is spicy.” Hyunjoon said to Chanhee and Changmin in Korean. Chanhee nodded.

“If he thinks kimchi’s spicy, he’s not gonna like the tteokbokki.” Chanhee added, sighing at Kevin in disgust.

“I feel bad for him. He’s a foreigner, leave him be.” Changmin said, crossing his arms.

“Yeah, it’s showing.” Hyunjoon said, returning to his cold noodles, feeding some to Changmin. Chanhee watch Kevin when he put a rice cake in his mouth.

“That’s really good!” he exclaimed.

“3, 2, 1.” Chanhee counted down.

“Oh god, and spicy.” Kevin said. He took more sips of his water. Haknyeon was giggling and clapping like mad. Chanhee sighed and got up out of his seat.

“Here, eat some hotteok and shut up with your whining!” Chanhee put a piece of his food into Kevin’s lunchbox and went back to his seat. Kevin looked at the food and up at Chanhee.

“Th-thanks!” Kevin said, taking a bite of this “hotteok”. It had a strong green tea flavour to it, and Kevin enjoyed this pancake-like food, and ate away at it while talking to Haknyeon. Chanhee watched Kevin for a moment, putting his head on his hand and sighing.

“Stupid foreigners.”

“Chanhee don’t be mean! It’s his first day!” Changmin yelled, spraying tempura crumbs everywhere.

After school, Kevin thanked Eric and said goodbye to him. He began the long walk home, only to be stopped by a loud car horn. Kevin turned and saw Chanhee, Eric and Younghoon in a car. Chanhee was driving, and Eric stuck his head out of the back window.

“Come on, Kev! We’ll drive you home!” Eric yelled. Kevin climbed into the back of the car and sat beside Eric. “That’s Younghoon in the passenger’s seat. He’s 17. And that’s Chanhee driving the car. He’s also 17.”

Chanhee looked back at the two boys in the rear-view mirror, and Younghoon turned around.

“I heard my name.” Younghoon smiled.

“No, you didn’t, leave us alone.” Eric slapped Younghoon’s arm, and he turned back around. Chanhee stayed silent. Kevin made eye contact with Chanhee in the mirror, and looked away almost seconds after.

They dropped Kevin home, and he thanked them.

“Wait, Kev. Do you have a phone?” Eric asked. Kevin pulled out his phone from his pocket. “We can exchange phone numbers!”

And that’s what they did. Kevin once again thanked Chanhee for letting him get a lift home, and he closed the car door, waving to Eric as they pulled out of the drive. He went inside and told his father how his day went. He put his bag down and went upstairs to his room. He lay on his bed and started singing “Lullaby” by Got7 in broken Korean. He got up and started violently dancing, channelling his inner Aghase.

“Nice dancing, Moon boy!”

Kevin turned around and saw that his window was open and that Jacob was watching him.

“Jacob, oh my god!” Kevin went bright red. He went over to the window and sat on the window ledge. “At least tell me if you’re gonna watch me!”

“I thought it would be funnier to surprise you. I saw you come home from school with your friends. Did you enjoy your first day?”

Kevin nodded. “Mhm. I made loads of new friends, have a Korean-English translator as a friend, and almost died eating tteokbokki.”

“Have you never eaten tteokbokki before?” Kevin shook his head.

“I tried kimchi too. It was really spicy, but very flavourful, too!”

The two boys continued talking for ages, until Kevin’s dad called him to do his homework.

“I gotta go, Jake. Talk to you later though?”

Jacob nodded.

“Promise?” Jacob said. Kevin nodded. They said their goodbyes and Kevin went to do his homework. He had new texts on his phone.

 

** Eric **

hey dude, its eric

enjoy your world history hw lolol

u can message me if you get stuck

text me when you can!

 

Kevin smiled at his phone, and he turned it off when he saw his dad. He did his homework (with Eric’s help), got changed into his pyjamas and went to bed after his dinner of fried ham and vegetable soup. He took off his shirt and climbed into bed. He forgot about him and Jacob’s promise; he was so tired after school.

Just then, there was a knock on his bedroom door.

“Dad I'm sleeping, talk to me later.”

“Since when did you start calling me dad?” an unfamiliar voice called back.

“Come in?” Kevin sat up, confused.

The door opened, and Jacob was standing there. He wore a long black t-shirt over a stripy black and white jumper, with skinny jeans on underneath.

“Oh my god.” Kevin pulled the covers over his exposed chest. Jacob came over and sat on the bed in front of him. “What…what are you doing here?”

“I promised I would talk to you. I didn’t want to break a promise.” Jacob smiled. Kevin was still bright red.

“Umm…let me get changed first.” He rolled out of the bed to try hide his chest from Jacob, and he crawled along the floor towards his dresser. He grabbed the first shirt that was in the dresser and threw it on. He went back to his bed, fixed the covers, and sat down across from Jacob. He looked at Kevin’s shirt and smiled.

“Ariana? Really?”

Kevin looked at his shirt. Ariana Grande’s face was plastered on the front above the words “Dangerous Woman Tour”. The shirt was pink and quite large on Kevin. He went red.

“She’s the Princess of Pop, if you don’t think so you’re wrong!” Kevin giggled. Jacob smiled.

“Did you actually go to see her live or did you buy the shirt online.” Jacob questioned, looking down at the design of the shirt.

“I went to see her last year when she was on tour for Dangerous Woman. I cried the whole car trip there because I was so excited. I mean, it was like 20 minutes from my house, but I was happy.” Kevin smiled.

“Where did you see her?” Jacob tilted his head while looking at the shirt.

“Vancouver in Canada.”

“Oh really?” Jacob sounded surprised.

“Yeah. What’s wrong?”

“I’m from Canada too. Toronto, to be exact.” Jacob smiled, and Kevin smiled too.

“That’s awesome! We’re like…”

“Canada Bros!” they both said together, giggling at their stupidity.

After what seemed like endless hours of laughing together, Jacob had to leave.

“My mother said I’m not allowed to be outside any later than half 10. Its almost half now, and I don’t wanna get in trouble.”

“It’s okay. I understand completely.” Kevin smiled and said goodbye. Jacob left, closing the door behind him. Kevin lay on his bed and looked at his shirt again.

_Maybe I should bring Jacob to Vancouver sometime_ , Kevin thought. _He can bring me to Toronto. We can go on a road trip of Canada! In the future, of course. For now, let’s just try and keep a friendship with Jacob._


	3. My First and Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't Kevin-centric. These sorts of chapters will happen occasionally. It's back to our Canadian boy next chapter though, I promise!

Chanhee brushed his pink locks with his fingers, trying to keep the curls tame. He clicked his tongue when he got a notification on his phone

“Hey, Younghoonie?” Chanhee walked over to the bed and lay on it, suddenly being engulfed by big arms.

“Mhm?” the older boy muttered through husky morning breath. Chanhee pushed Younghoon’s arm off of him, scoffing angrily.

“Do you know who “km00narts_” is? He keeps following me on social media?” Chanhee showed Younghoon the account. Younghoon shook his head.

“I don’t know art students besides Eric. And his best artwork was a stick figure of himself.”

Chanhee agreed, and decided to scroll further. He saw that the account followed people he knew, like Eric, Haknyeon, and even…

“Wait, could this be that Moon kid Eric’s friends with?”

“Kevin?”

Chanhee nodded.

“He’s K. Moon, isn’t he?” Younghoon shrugged. Chanhee continued scrolling through his account. “It _IS_ Kevin!”

“How’d you know?” Younghoon sat up as Chanhee shoved his phone in Younghoon’s direction. There was a picture of Kevin with a drawing he drew covering his face. Even with just his eyes on show, his black hair and thick glasses gave his identity away immediately.

“That’s literally Kevin!” Chanhee exclaimed. Younghoon shrugged.

“So? When did you become obsessed with Kevin?” Younghoon said, groaning as he turned over onto his side. Chanhee rolled his eyes.

“I’m not obsessed. I just don’t know why he’d ever follow me. He’s a stupid foreigner, why does he want to follow me? We talked once and that was when he almost choked on tteokbokki.” Chanhee threw his phone in his pocket and stood up, lazily putting a jacket on. It slid down on his arms and sat up on one shoulder. “Anyways, I'm heading out. See you later.” Chanhee left the house and began walking towards a park.

Three boys sat on a bench, one with ginger hair, one with dark brown hair and another with black hair. There was an orange haired boy standing in front of them talking to the ginger haired boy. He recognised him as Eric instantly from his outrageous hair colour. That, and the fact Eric was laughing really loudly. He approached the group, and stood beside Eric. He put his arms on his shoulder and put his head on his arms.

“Sup.” Chanhee said sleepily. Eric put a hand around Chanhee’s waist and put his hand out.

“Chanhee, these are my friends that live in my estate. The ginger one is Felix Lee, he’s Australian but can speak Korean fluently. The dark brown haired one is Hwang Hyunjin, and the black haired one is Seo Changbin, and they’re in a relationship.” Eric introduced his friends. Chanhee nodded slowly, his hands snaking around Eric’s neck. Felix looked at the two boys with confusion.

“Anyways, we’re off. We’re gonna walk around the park for a while.” Eric told his friends. The three boys said goodbye to Eric and Chanhee and let the two go on their way. The two walked around the pond for a while, Eric’s hand still on Chanhee’s waist. They sat on a bench that faced the pond and fed breadcrumbs to pigeons. (to be fair, it was Eric that was feeding them. Chanhee had pulled his legs up to his chest and was cowering in fear at the birds). When the breadcrumbs ran out, Eric and Chanhee sat together in silence for a few moments.

Eric took hold of Chanhee's hand, pressing light kisses to his knuckles. Chanhee went a bright shade of red and he covered his face with his free hand. Eric continued holding Chanhee's hand as he rested his head on Chanhee’s exposed shoulder. He pressed a warm kiss to the cold, pale skin, making Chanhee shiver slightly. He rested his head on Eric’s head, sighing slightly.

“What did I do in my past life to meet someone as amazing as you?” Eric asked. Chanhee smacked his thigh while smiling. “It’s true. You mean so much to me. I want to spend-” 

“If you’re proposing to me, I swear to god Eric Sohn.” Chanhee scolded. Eric started laughing. “And besides, there’s something more serious I wanted to talk about today.”

Eric sat up, his smile fading into a slight frown.

“What’s up?” he asked, holding Chanhee's hand once again. Chanhee pulled his hand away, putting it in between his thighs. He gulped, before looking at the ground with a sad expression on his face.

“I…I think I'm in love…with someone else.”

Eric looked at Chanhee with slight confusion. Once he finally understood what Chanhee meant, he sat there in silence, twiddling with his thumbs.

“I’m so sorry…” Eric said. “I'm so sorry for not being good enough…”

“Eric, that’s not it. I love you so much, don’t get me wrong. But I just don’t think you’re… “the one”.” Chanhee said, tears burning his eyes.

“Who is it?” Eric croaked, almost too quiet. But Chanhee heard.

“…Younghoon...and Changmin.” Chanhee replied so quietly that Eric almost didn’t hear. Chanhee covered his face and gulped, tears now falling down his face. He knew it would never happen- Younghoon and Changmin were dating each other, and had been for a little over 2 years. Chanhee lived with Younghoon, and Changmin basically lived with them too because he spent so much time over with them. He grew super close to Changmin because of this, and often found himself wanting to date them both. But it was impossible; they were both happy with each other.

Eric sighed. He shook his head, his own tears streaming down his face. He was so in love with Chanhee. He wanted to stay with him forever. He wanted to marry Chanhee, have a family with him, own a house with him. But that dream was crushed, spoiled, thrown out the window, destroyed, like his now broken heart. Chanhee leaned over and brushed a sloppy kiss onto Eric's cheek, before standing up and walking home, crying the whole way there.

He flopped onto the sofa when he went in. Changmin was playing Mario Kart on the Switch.

“You have fun today?” Changmin smiled, not taking his eyes off Princess Peach driving a motorcycle on the tv screen. A sob escaped from Chanhee’s lips, and Changmin immediately threw his controller away, not even pausing the game. He pulled Chanhee up and pulled him into a hug, brushing his pink locks with his fingers. The two stayed like this for a while, Chanhee lying on Changmin while the older boy played with his hair.

After Chanhee calmed down, he got comfortable on Changmin and watched him while he played Mario Kart, smiling whenever Changmin cheered at his win, or when he groaned at getting any place other than first. Chanhee sat up slightly, watching Changmin carefully.

“Changminnie?” Chanhee smiled. Changmin paused the game and looked down at Chanhee.

“Yes?” Changmin smiled brightly. Chanhee’s cheeks went light pink.

“Can I ask you something?” Chanhee said, sitting up.

 

 

Eric stayed for a while longer, however, crying into the leg of his jeans. He wanted to curl up into a ball and die. He hated this feeling in his heart. He never dated anyone before Chanhee. He would be Eric's first and last. He didn’t know if he would be happy again. He was heartbroken, lost without Chanhee, alone.

“Eric? You okay?” a familiar voice said. He looked up through wet eyes and could just about make out the figure of Juyeon. Eric opened his arms with a sob, and Juyeon dived forward, engulfing the younger boy in a hug. Juyeon was much bigger than Eric, so the small boy fit perfectly in his arms. He hugged him tightly, resting his head on Eric’s as he sobbed into Juyeon’s shoulder.

“I’m ruined, Juyeon…absolutely ruined…” Eric sobbed into Juyeon’s chest. His once grey t-shirt was now stained with Eric's tears, but he didn’t care.

“It’s okay, Eric. I'm here, it’s alright…shh…” he pat Eric's head, holding him closer with every second pat. He looked down at Eric who was clutching his t-shirt in pain.

“Do you wanna come back to my place with me?” Juyeon looked at Eric with sad eyes. Eric didn’t look up or say anything, but he nodded. Juyeon lifted Eric up, letting the younger wrap his legs around his waist. Eric hugged Juyeon, burying his face in Juyeon's neck. Juyeon carried Eric back to his car, passing by Felix, Hyunjin and Changbin, who looked at Juyeon with confusion. Eric sat in the passenger’s seat with his legs up to his chest. He held Juyeon’s right hand as he drove the car, the feeling of finger’s in his hold soothing. Holding Juyeon's hand calmed him down, and made him feel relaxed. Juyeon liked the feeling of getting his hand held, especially by someone with smaller hands than him. He found Eric's small hands holding his big hand cute.

When they reached Juyeon's house, he brought Eric into the living room, where he lay the 16-year-old on the couch. Juyeon went to get him some water and food. When he came back, he put the food on the coffee table and turned to Eric on the couch. He had his arms outstretched, and was smiling.

“You want me to hug you?” Juyeon raised an eyebrow.

“Juyeonie-hyung!” Eric smiled brightly at Juyeon. He motioned with his hands for Juyeon to come close. He did a “grabby-grabby” motion with his hands, signalling that he wanted a hug. Juyeon smiled at Eric's stupidity and waddled over to the couch in his slippers. He clambered onto Eric, squashing him momentarily, before lying comfortably beside the younger. The two were very close, their faces inches apart. They felt each other’s warm breaths on their skin, making their hair stand on edge. They looked at each other and smiled, Eric going red at seeing Juyeon's eye smile up close. He could see moles on the older boy’s ears, which Eric thought were adorable. When Juyeon talked, his voice was slightly husky, as if he just woke up. Eric’s voice cracked occasionally, but that was due to the fact he had been crying prior. Eventually, Juyeon's husky, deep voice was like a lullaby, and Eric fell asleep right away. Juyeon wrapped an arm around Eric's waist, holding him close as he too fell asleep. The only sounds that night, aside from Eric's little snores, was the sound of gentle rain against the window, the wind blowing most of the rain in the direction of the house. Eric wanted happiness, and he found it in the unlikeliest of places. Juyeon didn’t expect his evening to end like this, but he didn’t mind. He could get used to this.


	4. I'm Your Boy

Kevin opened his window at 9:30 to meet Jacob at their usual time. But Jacob wasn’t there. His window was open and his light was on. Kevin tried calling Jacob on Skype (they exchanged named so they could talk to each other when they couldn’t talk in person), but there was no answer. He went back to his window.

“Jacob? You there man?” he yelled at Jacobs window to try get his attention (loud enough to probably wake his father up)

“Dude shush! I'm down here!” he could hear Jacob’s voice. He looked down and saw Jacob sitting on his extension roof. He was wrapped in a huge, blue blanket and had sweets galore. Kevin climbed down and stood in front of Jacob, his mouth agape. He didn’t know what to say. He sat down in front of Jacob and smiled brightly.

“Jacob, I-” he gasped suddenly.

He saw food he grew up with in Canada scattered around Jacob- Smarties, TimBits, Beavers Tails, PC Chips, Caramilks, and so much more. This was a big thing Kevin missed about Canada. He missed the sweets and food. He couldn’t get half these food in Korea. Kevin looked up at Jacob with a smile on his face that was like you gave a child a lollipop.

“How did you get all of these?!” Kevin screeched, diving for a bag of PC Chips. Jacob giggled while taking a bite out of a TimBit.

“My parents ordered us a whole load of Canadian food, as we do at the end of most months. We don’t eat a lot of Korean snack food. We buy seven-to-ten crates of Canadian snacks at the end of every month to last us a month. I thought we’d share some childhood memories tonight.” Jacob smiled. He extended his arm and Kevin came over. Jacob threw the blanket over himself and Kevin, and offered him a can of Crush soda. Kevin took a sip of the orange soda and snuggled up beside Jacob. He put his head on Jacob’s shoulder,

“Jakey?” Kevin took a bite of a Caramilk bar and looked up at Jacob.

“Yes, Moon-Boy?” Jacob looked down at Kevin. Kevin had a cheeky smile on his face. “What?” Jacob laughed.

“I wanna ask you something important.” Kevin sat up and faced Jacob.

“Yes? I’m listening.” Jacob smiled and looked at Kevin earnestly. Kevin took a deep breath and took hold of Jacob’s hands.

“Okay, so this isn’t an easy thing to do. Even putting my social anxiety aside, this is quite stressful and kinda hard to say. I just hope that your viewpoint on me won’t change after you hear what I'm about to tell you.”

“Don’t worry, Kev. I won’t see you differently. What’s up?” Jacob tilted his head.

“This is so hard to say oh my gosh.” Kevin blushed and covered his face. He smiled as he tried to overcome this small fear.

“Take your time, Kev. I'm listening.” Jacob smiled, which made Kevin more flustered.

“So…umm…there’s no way for me to say this sentence straight without me getting embarrassed.” Kevin lost track again, giggling like a maniac. Jacob rubbed Kevin’s hand with his thumb, smiling warmly at him. Kevin’s giggling stopped.

“Do you need to write it down, or?” Jacob smiled, trying his best to help his best friend out.

Kevin shook his head. “I’ll just say it now.” He looked into Jacob’s eyes. “Jakey…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_I think I’m gay_.”

Jacob’s face lit up, whereas Kevin covered his red face, trying to hide his embarrassment. Jacob pulled Kevin forward, and he ended up in Jacob’s arms. He hugged back, squishing his cheek into Jacob’s shoulder. He pulled away, looking into Jacob’s eyes once again. They were glistening, and Kevin could’ve sworn there were stars in his eyes.

“I’m so proud of you, bro! Thank you for telling me. You’re such a strong person for telling me.” Jacob held Kevin's hands again. Kevin's blush stayed on his cheeks for a while longer.

“There’s something else I need to tell you. And it’s killing me inside dude. I don’t want you to hate me after this. Promise you won’t?”

Jacob nodded. “Kev, I'm the king of keeping promises and secrets. You can trust me with your life.” He smiled at Kevin. Kevin swallowed and looked aside. “You can trust me, Moon. I wouldn’t lie to you.”

Kevin nodded and looked down, his cheeks growing red. He looked up at Jacob as his eyes started filling with tears.

“I’m…I’m in love with…”

 

Kevin lay on his bed as tears ran down his cheeks in mini rivers. Jacob rubbed his leg and brushed a hand through his hair. He looked at Kevin with concern. Kevin rolled over and looked at Jacob. When he made eye contact with Jacob, he started bawling and rolled back onto his side. Jacob giggled. He sat beside Kevin, keeping his hand in Kevin's sweaty hair.

Kevin turned around and looked up at Jacob. Jacob smiled at Kevin and wiped his tears away.

“Don’t cry, Kev!” Jacob giggled. Kevin held Jacob’s hand that was on his cheek and smiled, a single tear falling down his face.

“How am I supposed to remain calm when you responded like _that_?!” Kevin smiled at Jacob.

“How did I respond again?” Jacob joked. Kevin rolled his eyes and sat up.

“Like this!”

 

_~Flashback Montage~_

“I’m…I’m in love with…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_with you_.”

 

Kevin shed a single tear, embarrassed that he just told his best friend that he was gay for him. That had to be the worst thing he ever said…like…ever. He covered his face and went to go inside. Jacob held the back of Kevin's pyjamas, stopping him from leaving. He pulled Kevin down and turned him around. He grabbed Kevin’s hand and looked him dead in the eye.

“Today’s your lucky day, Moon Boy. I was gonna ask if you wanted to go on a date with me.”

Kevin looked at Jacob as if he had seen a ghost.

“I-what?”

Jacob rolled his eyes. “I’m in love with you too.”

Kevin covered his face and climbed into his room, his tears streaming down his face. Jacob followed behind him, bringing in the food and blanket. Kevin stood in the middle of the room.

“Are…are you serious?” Kevin sniffed.

Jacob nodded, holding Kevin’s hand. He smiled at Kevin who got emotional and ran over to the bed, crying as he lay on his side. Jacob followed, still holding Kevin's hand. Kevin pulled his hand away and cried, and Jacob tried his best to comfort him.

 

~end of flashback~

 

“Did I say that? I don’t remember.” Jacob teased, smiling cheekily at Kevin, who took it too literally.

“Jacob please!! You’re annoying me.” Kevin pouted and crossed his arms, annoyed that Jacob wouldn’t be honest with him. Jacob copied his pout and bent down to him.

“Awe, I'm sowwy Kewin.” Jacob pouted, leaning close to Kevin. “What will I do to make up to you?”

“Say you love me. Honestly, please.” Kevin looked at Jacob, before pouting and looking away.

Jacob snickered before gently kissing Kevin’s cheek. “I love you, my Moon-Boy.”

Kevin went bright red while turning to look at Jacob. Jacob giggled and leaned forward. Kevin moved back, smiling at Jacob. He fixed his glasses and looked at Jacob again.

“Did you think I was serious about forgetting, Kev?” Jacob lay on Kevin’s chest, looking into his dark brown eyes.

“Kinda.” Kevin covered his red cheeks and smiled.

“Oh my god you're so cute when you're stupid!” Jacob giggled, moving closer to Kevin. Kevin moved so he was lying down, with Jacob on his chest. Within moments, Jacob fell asleep on Kevin, and he couldn’t help but blush. He couldn’t help himself when he leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Jacobs forehead. He couldn’t help but pull the blanket over himself and his fellow Canadian. He couldn’t help but hug him close, whispering to himself that Jacob is all his. He fell asleep moments after, burying his face in Jacob’s curly locks.

However, he wasn’t mumbling to himself. Someone stood outside his bedroom door, listening to everything that Kevin was saying. But Kevin didn’t know until he woke up. And by that point, it was already too late…                                                          


	5. KeePer

Jacob woke up first, rubbing his eyes with his hands. He looked up and saw Kevin fast asleep. He smiled to himself and watched Kevin while he slept. He giggled quietly to himself when he realised that Kevin didn’t take his glasses off. Jacob took his glasses off and put them on a dressing table beside the bed. He lay back down on Kevin and glanced up at him occasionally.

After a while, Kevin woke up. After taking a few moments to fully wake up, he looked down at Jacob.

“ _You're still cute even when I'm not wearing any glasses_.” Kevin smiled, putting on his glasses. He reached down and pressed a kiss to Jacob's forehead. Jacob sat up and sat beside Kevin, not taking his eyes off him as he did so.

“ _So…what are we, Jakey?_ ” Kevin asked, looking up at Jacob.

Jacob shrugged. “ _Whatever you want us to be_.”

Kevin sat up and faced Jacob. “ _So, does that mean I can call you-_ ”

“ _You can call me Jacob, Jake, Jakey, your boyfriend, your Canada Bro, your best friend; whatever you want_.” Jacob smiled. Kevin smiled back and took hold of Jacob’s hands.

“ _Okay. From this day forth, you shall be known as Jacob Bae_ ,” Kevin giggled. “ _My boyfriend_.”

Jacob pushed Kevin down, rolling on top of him. They play fought for a while, before relaxing with each other, their legs tangled up with each other.

“ _Yeah. I like that_.” Jacob smiled, kissing his boyfriend’s neck gently. Kevin giggled, pulling Jacob into a hug.

“ _I’m glad you scared me that day. I would’ve been too awkward to say hi. So, I'm glad you almost scared me off my roof_.”

Jacob smiled. “ _Thank our parents. They made me go up to you and say hi. If they didn’t make me say hi, we probably wouldn’t be like this_.” Jacob stood off the bed, looking at Kevin's wall clock as he did so. “ _I think I should go, Kev._ ” Jacob said, sighing a little afterwards. “ _It’s nearly 11 o’clock. I’ve been here all night. We can hang out later, though. I promise_.”

Jacob held Kevin's hand, pressing a gentle kiss to his knuckles. Kevin helped Jacob get his things organised. He brought Jacob downstairs, and said goodbye to him at the door. He closed the front door and went into the kitchen to have breakfast. His father was sitting down at the kitchen table, his head in a Korean newspaper of sorts. Kevin sat down at the table and ate his toast in silence, looking at the crumbs fall onto the plate instead of making conversation with his father.

His father kept glancing at Kevin from past his newspaper, but his son didn’t return the looks. Kevin left the table and went upstairs. He messaged Eric if he was free, and did the same with Jacob. He wondered if maybe the three of them could hang out at a park somewhere, so that Jacob and Eric could get to know each other.

Jacob was free, and so was Eric. But Eric had to bring along some of his friends because they too wanted to hang out with Eric. Kevin didn’t mind, and Jacob didn’t seem to mind either when he arrived on Kevin’s doorstop minutes later. The two said goodbye to Kevin's father and left the house. They walked to Eric's house, holding hands up until they were outside Eric's house. Kevin rang the doorbell.

“ _One minute guys! We’ll be out soon_!” Eric's voice called out from inside the house. Kevin backed away and stood beside Jacob. Jacob looked at the ground and kicked a stone.

“ _You okay_?” Kevin asked, holding his boyfriend’s arm. Jacob nodded.

“ _I'm just not good with social interaction_.” Jacob looked at Kevin and smiled.

“ _Don’t worry. Eric said he’d only be bringing two of his friends with him. You can stay with me, anyways._ ”

The door opened and Eric came out, followed by Juyeon, Chanhee, Younghoon, Hyunjoon, Changmin, Jaehyun, Sangyeon, Sunwoo and Haknyeon. Kevin’s jaw dropped as he looked over at Jacob who looked like he was about to faint.

“ _Ah, sorry for keeping you waiting, Kev. Chanhee couldn’t find his hairbrush, Haknyeon said he needed a snack before we left, Jaehyun woke up literally moments ago and Sangyeon got locked in the bathroom_.” Eric smiled at his best friend. He looked at Jacob with confusion. “ _Who’s this_?”

“ _Uhm…this is Jacob. He’s my best friend_.” Kevin introduced. Jacob nodded, his face growing red.

“ _Ah_. Anyways, why are we still standing here in Chanhee’s driveway? Let’s go!” Eric clapped his hands to get the attention of everyone around him. They left Chanhee’s driveway and started walking towards the park. Kevin and Jacob stayed at the back of the huge crowd, talking quietly to each other. Kevin knew Jacob hated interacting with people, so he held his boyfriend’s soft hands and talked with him until they reach their destination. He wanted to keep Jacob as calm as possible, so he didn’t have a panic attack or something of the sorts.

They reached the park, and Haknyeon ran into the small café at the entrance.

“Hey, HEY! Someone get Haknyeon to stop eating! He literally ate a full course meal at Chanhee’s place. He’s not supposed to eat anymore! HEY! Stop trying to kiss Hyunjoon! I don’t care, Eric, stop! HEY!” Sangyeon yelled angrily at the boys. He seemed like he was a single dad trying to round up his 9 annoying children. He turned to Kevin and Jacob and smiled sweetly.

“So sorry about the boys. They can get very annoying at times.” Sangyeon rolled his eyes, and Kevin giggled.  “Oh, and I'm Lee Sangyeon, by the way. You're Kevin Moon, aren’t you?” he pointed to Kevin, who nodded. He looked at Jacob. “You don’t go to the same school as Eric and all, do you?”

Jacob shook his head, earning a nod from Sangyeon.

“Sorry if this sounds rude, Sangyeon, but…uhm…how old are you?” Kevin asked, unaware that he was still holding Jacob’s hand.

“It’s not rude at all, Kevin. I’m 23.” He replied, smiling warmly at the couple. Kevin looked confused at Sangyeon, wondering how he can be attending school at age 23. “Oh, I'm a Special Needs Assistant, myself and Hyunjae are assistants for students with special needs. I look after Haknyeon, and Hyunjae looks after Eric.”

“That makes more sense. But who’s Hyunjae? And what’s wrong with Haknyeon and Eric that they’d need special assistants?” Kevin asked more questions. Jacob remained silent.

“Oh, right. You know Jaehyun?” Sangyeon began. Kevin nodded. “He doesn’t like his name- he thinks it’s too…common. He gets everyone to call him Hyunjae, and I'm no exception. So, call him Hyunjae if you're ever talking to, or about him.

“Now, you wanna know why Haknyeon and Eric have assistants? Eric doesn’t need an assistant in class. Only at lunch times. He has anorexia, you see. He needs help watching his weight, so Hyunjae stays with Eric and watches to make sure he eats. He lives with him as well, to help at home, since Eric lives…away from his parents. Hyunjae makes sure that he eats enough food.

“I watch over Haknyeon during lunch and at home. He has a binge-eating disorder, you see. He will eat anything and everything he sees. I have to make sure he doesn’t eat too much. He has this habit of eating “health bars” in class, which are just chocolate bars with the labels scribbled out and written over in black marker. He can eat junk food in heavy moderation.

“Myself and Hyunjae try our hardest to look after these kids. We sometimes feel like their parents!” Sangyeon nodded and looked at the couple. That made so much more sense to Kevin as to why Eric always denied dinner when he went to Kevin’s place. Kevin felt bad now, offering Eric food when he didn’t want any.

“Aren’t…aren’t you ever worried about their health?” Jacob suddenly asked. “Like, are you ever concerned that there’s something really wrong with either of their health?”

Sangyeon thought for a moment, before smiling again. “Hyunjae and I know Haknyeon and Eric well, if there was a major problem, we’d have gone to the hospital. Nothing major has happened yet, however, but thank you for worrying…” Jacob realised he never introduced himself to Sangyeon.

“Jacob. Jacob Bae.”

“Jacob, nothing has happened yet. No need to worry. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to make sure Haknyeon hasn’t eaten the whole café.” Sangyeon turned around and walked in the direction of the café. “JU HAKNYEON IF YOU HAVE EATEN ANYTHING IN THAT CAFÉ, YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO EAT ANYTHING FOR A WHOLE MONTH YOU HEAR ME?!”

“ _I didn’t know Eric was anorexic. I've been begging him to eat sweets at my house for ages, and I've been fuelling Haknyeon's fire by giving him some of my lunch. I feel so bad_.” Kevin and Jacob had gone over to a bench and had sat down. Jacob rubbed his boyfriend’s thigh soothingly. Kevin looked out at the pond while Jacob rubbed his thigh.

“ _I didn’t know you could speak Korean that well_.” Jacob said.

“ _Neither did I_.” Kevin responded.

“Hey guys!” a voice from behind them said. Kevin and Jacob turned around and looked at the source of the voice. Changmin stood there smiling, with Chanhee with his arms snaked around Changmin’s neck. “Can we sit with you?”

Jacob stood up and let the two sit down beside Kevin. “I'm gonna go for a walk. You guys sit down.” Jacob smiled, and said goodbye to the three. Kevin watched Jacob as he left, sighing as he walked into the café alone.

Jacob went inside, looking around for empty seats. He spot Haknyeon (he presumed) sitting with Eric at the back of the café. He walked over to the two, pulling up a seat from a neighbouring table.

“Hey, hope you don’t mind me sitting here for a bit.” Jacob said, smiling. “I'm Jacob, by the way. I'm Kevin's friend.”

Eric smiled and said hello in English, Haknyeon smiling and copying. Jacob found this cute, and started conversation with the boys.

“ _So, you guys go to school with Kevin_?” Jacob said in English, forgetting that Haknyeon isn’t foreign.

“ _Yeah, we do_.” Eric responded, looking at the floor in an attempt to try to think of a conversation starter.

“ _How do you know Kevin, Jacob_?” Haknyeon asked, tilting his head cutely. Jacob smiled.

_“He’s my neighbour. He moved here about half a year ago. Our bedrooms face each other so we talk to each other almost every day. Kevin has an extension with a flat roof that we sit and talk with each other for hours on end. We’re both Canadian, and we call each other our “Canada Bro”. We’re basically brothers that never were. I cherish him so much_.” Jacob smiled just thinking about his boyfriend, his cheeks going a light shade of pink.

Haknyeon smiled, looking at Eric as he did so. Eric blushed, looking under the table. Jacob was confused for a moment, but soon discovered what was wrong. Haknyeon put his hand on the table, Eric's tiny hand enveloped in Haknyeon’s bigger hand. Haknyeon rubbed Eric’s hand as he smiled brightly. Jacob took notice of this and smiled, looking up at the boys.

“ _Are all of you guys playful like this_?” Jacob asked, leaning forward in his seat. Eric nodded, but Haknyeon shook his head.

“ _I'm only playful with Eric. He’s my Cuddle_.” Haknyeon put his head on his arm, and Eric, with his free hand, brushed his fingers through Haknyeon's curly, brown locks.

“ _And Haknyeon is my Jelly_.” He put his head on top of Haknyeon’s, smiling into the older boy’s hair.

“ _Cuddle? Jelly??” Is this some Korean slang for “best-friend” that I'm missing out on, or_?” Jacob raised an eyebrow. Eric shook his head.

“ _Haknyeon is my darling; my sweetie-pie, my baby. He’s mine, and I love him so much_.” Eric kissed the top of Haknyeon’s head, making him blush slightly. Jacob smiled, putting his head on his hand.

“ _Congrats, guys. I’m so proud of you and happy that you would trust me enough to tell me that you’re dating_.” Jacob smiled again.

“Eric helps me watch what I eat, and I make sure he has enough food. I don’t want him to starve. If Eric tells me to stop eating, or just “no”, I stop eating. I want Eric to be happy, and healthy, so I give him some of my leftovers. I make sure he eats enough food, and that he’s not too skinny.” Haknyeon said, putting his head on the table and looking at Eric with stars in his eyes.

“If Haknyeon tells me to eat, I do. Well, I try to. I’ll do anything for Haknyeon. He’s the only person that could tell me to eat, and would actually make sure I eat. I trust him with my life.” Eric held Haknyeon’s hand. He smiled at his boyfriend. “We both want you to keep this a secret. Hyunjae and Sangyeon can’t know we’re dating. He doesn’t trust us to be near each other. Kevin says you're a good guy, so I trust him-”

“Wait, Kevin talks about me?” Jacob said, a look of confusion on his face.

“Well, yeah, he never shuts up about you. He said he wants the world to know about you two.” Eric replied, his head now on Haknyeon's arm.

“About us in what way?”

“You're dating, aren’t you? That’s what Kev told us.” Eric looked up at Jacob who was very confused.

“Who did he tell?” Jacob asked, a tone of annoyance in his voice.

“Chill! Only me and Hak. No one else knows. I promise. But congrats, you too look cute together.” Eric said.

“Plus, you _were_ holding hands when we came here, so I mean. That just screams “boyfriends”.” Haknyeon didn’t look away from Eric but was directing his speech at Jacob. Jacob covered his head, a blush coming on.

“Oh god, that means everyone saw me and Kev hold hands.”

“What’s so wrong with being together? Y’all are cute, just let your relationship be known; less hassle.” Eric added, smiling at Haknyeon. He looked at Jacob. “You can eat the scone if you want. Neither of us are hungry enough for a scone.”

Jacob picked the scone that seemingly appeared from nowhere off the table and left the couple alone. He went outside to try find Kevin, but he had vanished from the bench, along with Changmin and Chanhee. Jacob sat on the bench alone, eating a slightly-stale scone while watching as ducks swam in the water. Jacob smiled to himself, and eventually dozed off on the bench, Kevin being the last thought on his mind…


	6. Somebody To Love

Jacob woke slowly to fingers in his hair. He was lying across someone’s lap. He opened his eyes, rubbing them to get the sleep out. He looked up and yawned. Jacob finally opened his eyes, and he looked up to see he was lying on a boy he’s never seen before, who was playing with Jacob’s hair. Jacob screamed quietly, sitting up and facing the boy. The boy had startled look on his face, as if he too was asleep.

The boy had brown hair with grey in the front. He was very tan and had earrings covering both his ears. He looked to be around the same age as Jacob, but looked taller than Jacob.

“ _Who are you?_ ” Jacob panted, still in shock.

“ _I’m Kim Sunwoo, who are you?_ ” he responded, still startled.

“ _Bae Jacob. Why were you feeling my hair?_ ”

“ _You fell asleep on me, and I didn’t want to wake you. You had a knot in your hair and I was tryna get it out, but I fell asleep while I was tryna detangle your hair._ ” Sunwoo nodded, looking with sincerity at Jacob.

Jacob looked around, expecting to see Sangyeon, or maybe Eric, or even Kevin. But no one was there. A couple walked past with their children, but no one else was there. Sunwoo yawned.

“ _Where’s everyone else?_ ”

“ _Gone home_.” Sunwoo stretched his arms.

“ _What_?” Jacob looked back at Sunwoo.

“ _Mhm. I don’t know why they left, but they left us here_.” Sunwoo scratched his head.

“ _Where’s Kevin?_ ” Jacob felt a wave of panic settle in.

“ _In the café. He said he “would leave until you're awake” or something like that_.” Sunwoo yawned once again, settling back into the bench. “ _You can go find him, if you want. Wake me up when you're leaving_.” Sunwoo was asleep within seconds of Jacob standing up off the bench. Jacob sighed and walked towards the café once again. He went in and saw Kevin sitting at a table with a cup of coffee on the table in front of him. He smiled and went over, smiling as he sat beside Kevin.

“Hey, Moon-Boy!”

Kevin turned and saw Jacob, and pulled him into a gentle hug. Jacob hugged back, smiling as he did so. After a moment, Kevin pulled away, smiling at his boyfriend.

“I bought you coffee to help you wake up.” He slid the coffee towards Jacob, who smiled and took the drink from the table. He took a sip, smiling at his boyfriend.

“Thank you for waiting for me. I appreciate that very much.” Jacob smiled, holding Kevin's hand as he took another sip of coffee. The two just smiled and looked at each other for what seemed like years. Finally, Jacob spoke up. “Where did you, Changmin and Chanhee go? You guys vanished when I went to look for you.”

“We went for a walk around the park. Well, Chanhee and Changmin did. I awkwardly followed them around and scrolled through Instagram. I didn’t wanna interrupt what you were doing.” Kevin said, a look of slight sadness on his face. Jacob pouted.

“You could’ve come in. I'm sorry for abandoning you. I promise I’ll make it up to you. Tonight, I want you to come into my room. Last night, we became boyfriends in your room. I want us to do something memorable and special in my room tonight. Sound okay?” Jacob looked his boyfriend dead in the eye. Kevin smiled and nodded, fixing his glasses on his face once again. Jacob smiled and pressed a kiss to Kevin’s nose.

The two left the café holding hands. Jacob woke Sunwoo up, and the three left. They walked back to Chanhee’s, where they dropped Sunwoo off. They then walked back to their houses. Kevin popped his head in to tell his father that he would be at Jacob’s for the night. There was no response, but Kevin left anyways.

The two went upstairs into Jacob’s room, where Jacob immediately tackled Kevin onto the bed. He lay on top of his skinny boyfriend and held him close, burying his head in Kevin's neck.

Kevin smirked and pushed Jacob away, pushing him over and hovering over him, smirking the whole time. Jacob went red and covered his face, giggling like mad. Kevin leaned forward, not breaking eye contact with his boyfriend.

“Can…can I kiss you? If its not too early for you, of course. If you don’t wanna I completely understand 100%, it’s way too early in the relationship and-”

“Just shut up and kiss me.”

Jacob pulled Kevin down, crashing his lips against his boyfriend’s. Jacob held Kevin's neck, his fingers brushing against Kevin's hair. Jacob knew what he was doing, and naturally took lead in the kiss. He moved his hand into Kevin’s hair, grabbing at a chunk of Kevin’s black locks. He started with slow, gentle kisses.

Kevin didn’t expect it at first, and didn’t know how to react (this being the first time he’s ever kissed anyone). After a few seconds, he closed his eyes, sinking into the kiss. He let Jacob take the lead, copying how he kissed. The two kissed for a few moments, before Jacob did something unexpected.

Jacob pushed Kevin onto his back and rolled on top of him. He resumed the kiss, kissing deeper and harder than last time. Kevin barely had time to react before Jacob had kissed him again. Jacob slid off Kevin's glasses and put them on the dresser beside his bed, not breaking the kiss. He swiped his tongue on Kevin's bottom lip; an immediate invitation for Kevin to open his mouth slightly.

Jacob held Kevin close as he explored Kevin’s mouth, the younger boy tugging at Jacob’s curly hair. Jacob’s free hand explored Kevin's body, resting his hand on his waist. He broke the kiss to place kisses down his jack and neck. Jacob kissed Kevin’s collarbone, watching how Kevin looked down at him with puppy-dog eyes. Jacob bit the collarbone gently, sucking gently on the skin and leaving purple marks on Kevin’s neck. Jacob sat up after moments of peppering love bites on his boyfriend’s neck to look at his boyfriend lovingly. Kevin smiled and pulled Jacob down, hugging him tightly.

“God, I'm so in love with you Jakey. You don’t even understand.” Kevin pulled away and kissed Jacob on the lips once again.

“Dude, oh my god, I didn’t know you were gay!”

Kevin and Jacob turned and looked at the source of the voice.


	7. an update...

hey, so its been a while since i last updated this book. i just wanted to say a few things to those who have this bookmarked/found this/are waiting for an update.

 

i have unfortunately decided to discontinue this book for the time being. im not deleting the book or fully stopping this book so dont get too sad! i apologise for those who have been waiting for an update for months.

 

i havent gotten out of the boyz at all. its just that ive been so busy lately with schoolwork that its even hard to update a book on here.

 

im currently working on my newest book "too good at goodbyes", so if youre a fan of stray kids you should read it! its a post-apocalyptic AU (basically the walking dead but with stray kids!)

 

follow me on instagram and twitter @seungminnie_bby if you want to keep up with my random stray kids posts lmaooo

 

anyways yeah thats all. thank you for supporting this book! i will probably write another chapter soon, but atm i have no real plans or motivation to. thank you once again!


End file.
